wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Magnesy serc/13
| autor=Helena Mniszkówna | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział XIII | poprzedni=Rozdział XII | następny=Rozdział XIV | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: ROZDZIAŁ XIII — Więc twierdzisz, że ginę?... Hm! dlaczego nie mówisz od razu, że właściwie już zginąłem? — rzekł Edward do Kmietowicza. — Teraz jedyną twoją deską zbawienia — jestem szczery — to Kromiłów. Ale czy ty się, War, zastanawiasz nad tym, że to już ostatni bochen chleba, zaczęty przez ciebie, z zupełną jakby nieświadomością, że nie jest twoim i że... ostatecznie... Kmietowicz umilkł. — I że... beztroska moja zakrawa na niepoczytalność, to chciałeś powiedzieć — dokończył War. Widzisz, mój Lolku, ja potrafię, także niekiedy, wygarnąć sobie prawdę w oczy. Ale nie działa to na mnie umoralniająco ani trochę. Czego zresztą składam dowody aż nadto rzeczowe. — Tak! Ale pozwól sobie jeszcze trochę na stosowanie tych dowodów a Kromiłów tak samo jak Pochleby pójdzie na psy. — Tobie, Lolek, zawdzięczam, że Pochleby dopiero teraz... idą! — zrobił szeroki ruch ręką. Już od roku borykam się i, wierz mi, że tylko robiłem to dla ciebie. Muszę cię uprzedzić, czego ci zapewne żona twoja nie powiedziała, że jej rodzina już niespokojnie śledzi otwarty upust kromiłowkiej kasy, bardzo dla majątku niekorzystny i zastraszający. Krystyn Zahojski wnika w interesy Kromiłowa i gdyby majątek nie był wyraźnie własnością pani Kasi, lub gdyby były dzieci — nie miałbyś War, dzisiejszej swobody. — Krystyn ma swój majątek i nic mu do nas. Gdy rozparcelujesz nareszcie Pochleby oddam pożyczone z Kromiłowa pieniądze. Kmietowicz zaśmiał się i spojrzał na Edwarda, jak na wariata. Nie łudź się, War. Resztę długów z Pochlebów będzie musiała pokryć... twoja żona! To ci jeszcze powiem, że jesteś w czepku urodzony, mając taką żonę. Toż ona sama gospodaruje i jak?... Prócz tego Pracuje we Lwowie. Zebrzydowski zatrzepotał rękoma. — Wiem, wiem! nie przypominaj mi tych jej ceglano-wapiennych nawyków. Żeby też coś podobnego wymyśliła kobieta? To horrendum! to moja klęska! Taka wytworna, elegancka i taka pełna wdzięku, żeby wpaść w podobny nałóg! W ogóle ma pomysły, doprawdy jaskiniowe. Wyobraź sobie, wynalazła jakiegoś pastucha, no, jaskiniowca, mówię ci! Nazywa się modnie Kost...rzewa... Voila!... Kostrzewa... nadzwyczajne! Lepi on z gliny jakieś dziwolągi, coś tam struga i to w pracowni Kasi. Dajmy na to, że i ta pracownia robi wrażenie warsztatu jakiegoś majstra czy pacykarza. Ów geniusz uważasz, szwenda się po domu a do Kasi odnosi się co najmniej jak jej syn. Przepędziłem owego mistrza już parokrotnie, ale Kasia się gniewa za to. Słyszane rzeczy! I ciągle te wyjazdy do Lwowa... a... a..., to nie do zniesienia! jutro znowu jedzie, podobno powierzyć roboty jakiemuś innemu inżynierowi, bo zapowiedziałem kategorycznie, że dłużej tego nie ścierpię. — Dziwię się, że zmuszasz żonę do wyrzeczenia się pracy, którą ukochała. Jest ceniona, bardzo zdolna, wyróżniła się na konkursie a ty to wszystko paraliżujesz egoistycznie. — Jestem egoistą i chcę mieć Kasię wyłącznie dla siebie. — Ogromnie dbałeś o nią przez całe trzynaście miesięcy lumpowania się po świecie. — Właśnie wtedy miała czas na wszelkie budowle, i na różnych jaskiniowców, Kos...trzewów — mistrzów! Ale poczekaj, Lol. Wydobył parę dużych kartonów i padał Kmietowieżowi. — Patrz, to ona. — Margrabina Rimaldi? — Tak. Kmietowiczowi błysnęły oczy. — Cudowna! Ale jakaż młoda! — Cóż chciałeś, abym szalał za jakąś Troją?... — Mówię dlatego, że taka młoda a taka... wyzuta. No, bo te pozy! przyniosłyby zaszczyt wyrafinowanym kokotom półwiecznym, ale u młodziutkiej osoby... rażą. Ależ to musi być Mesalina jakaś! — Piękna kobieta tej miary co ona, nie może i nie powinna ukrywać całego przepychu urody. — Pewno, skoro to jedno ma do pokazania. — Zrobiłeś się widzę kwakrem — rzekł War sucho, chcąc odebrać fotografie, ale Kmietowicz je zatrzymał. — Pozwól się napatrzyć, chyba tego nie zazdrościsz? Cóż za bajeczne zdjęcia! Gdzie to? Aha Paryż... a druga Kair. Ta gorsza. Prawdopodobnie fotograf był muzułmaninem, więc speszyły go takie widoki... A ta? Neapol?... słowem z każdego etapu pamiątka!... Ta? chyba najjaskrawsza... Wiedeń? Ach, War, postępowało u was crescendo! W Neapolu byłeś tak zapędzony, żeś nawet własnej żony nie zobaczył. — Jak to? — No, pani Kasi. — Nie rozumiem! Kmietowicz zmieszał się i umilkł. — Lolek, powiedz! Coś ukrywasz... Kasia w Neapolu. Skąd? — Eee, nic, mówił tam coś Mohyński. — Że co? mówże Lolek! Muszę wiedzieć. Co mówił? Kmietowicz nie wahał się dłużej. Tajemnicy nie zastrzegano. Powiedział o bytności Kasi w Neapolu w porcie podczas ich odpływania na statek. Zebrzydowski przybladł i zmarszczył się niechętnie. — Dlaczegóż jechała do Neapolu? — Żeby ciebie skłonić do powrotu, ale, ujrzawszy was razem odpływających, oczywiście zrozumiała bezcelowość zamiaru. Cierpiała bardzo, to wiem. War milczał. Teraz zrozumiał stosunek Kasi do siebie, przez te parę tygodni od jego powrotu. Odczuwał w niej jakieś niedomówienia, było coś, co ciążyło im obojgu, psując nawet pozorną harmonię wytwarzaną przez Kasię. On nie dawał wyjaśnień ona nie żądała ich i to niekiedy zdumiewało Wara. Nie stara się dowiedzieć prawdy ten — kto ją zna. — Mam wrażenie — mówił Kmietowicz — że sądziłeś, iż żona twoja nie wie o margrabinie tak przeraźliwie dużo... — Nie przypuszczałem istotnie. Skądże wiedziała wówczas, gdzie jestem? — Poleciłeś telegraficznie wysłać tam ogromną sumę. Musiałem pokazać telegram wszakże, biorąc na to, jak już wiesz, pieniądze z Kromiłowa. A co do margrabiny, to daję ci słowo honoru, że ja nie zdradziłem twego zaufania, War. Wieść o niej rozeszła się szeroko już wówczas, gdyście byli w Bretanii. Edward cisnął przekleństwo. Chodził po gabinecie rozdrażniony. — Dlaczego ona mnie tego nie powiedziała? — Przez wyjątkową delikatność zapewne. Mocno żałuję, że się wygadałem, jak baba. Ale nie sądziłem co prawda ani przez chwilę, żeś o tym nie wiedział. War długo milczał, wreszcie wybuchnął! — Jestem głupiec! bo żeby znając tę przeklętą patelnię — Europę, na której ludzie widzą się i słyszą wzajemnie jak smażone kotlety — i jeszcze się łudzić — trzeba być idiotą!... Wtem zatrzymał się przy oknie i zawołał innym głosem i tonem. — O patrz! jest geniusz! Nie, to przechodzi imaginację! Kmietowicz spojrzał we wskazanym kierunku. Z boku trawnika, w cieniu krzewów, siedział Tomek na małym stołeczku i na drugim nieco wyższym stołku lepił z gliny spoglądając na figurę kamienną, przedstawiającą Hermesa w biegu z posochem w ręku i skrzydełkami u pięt. Zebrzydowski wychylił się przez rampę okna i krzyknął mocno podniesionym głosem. — Hej, Praksytelesie, Skopasie, Canovo, Thorwaldsenie, zabieraj stąd swoje arcydzieła! Marsz z trawnika! Czy mistrz Kostrzewa nauczy się nareszcie moresu?... O tak, tak, pięty w górę! Jazda! — War, daj spokój, co ci ten chłopczyna przeszkadza? Patrz, z przerażenia przewrócił swój warsztat. Cała robota na nic! W tej chwili Kasia na swoim wierzchowcu mijała ganek, patrząc za uciekającym Tomkiem. Podniosła oczy na okno i ujrzawszy obu panów, spytała: — Co Tomek zawinił? — Geniusz twój już na trawnikach zakłada pracownię, więc zwróciłem mu uwagę. Praksyteles czmychnął nareszcie. Umykał niczym zając — rzekł War. Patrzył na Kasię łakomie. Wydała mu się interesującą w tej postawie amazonki i z błyskiem gniewu w źrenicach. Zmrużył oczy. Dreszczyk zmysłowy śmignął wskroś jego żył. Zsiadła z konia, więc obaj z Kmietowiczem wyszli na ganek. Kasia zaczerwieniona z powodu przejażdżki, czy z irytacji, rzekła do Wara. — Pozwoliłam chłopcu modelować Hermesa, wypędziłeś go niesłusznie. Nie wiem czym on ciebie drażni? — Ach, pardon — skrzywił się War — nie wiedziałem, że włazi na gazony za twoim pozwoleniem. W ogóle ten skrzat za często nasuwa się mnie przed oczy. Kasia bez słowa już poszła do siebie. W pracowni siedział w kątku Tomek zapłakany. Ujrzawszy Kasię chwycił jej ręce i zaczął okrywać pocałunkami. — Pani dziedziczka mnie puści, pójdę na nory. Jaśnie pan me cięgiem przepędza, nazywa tak... nieładnie, a to jakiści genusz, albo jeszcze inaczej, że i nie wypowiem... Kasia pogłaskała głowę chłopca. — Nie płacz, pan nie lubi, jak depczesz trawniki. — Ja nie deptał, ja był przy samych krzakach, dopiero uciekał przez trawnik. — No dobrze, siedź sobie tu albo idź do ogrodnika. — Bojam sie. — Jutro pojedziesz ze mną do Lwowa. Chłopak ucieszył się wielce, zapomniał nawet o swoim przerażeniu. Pytał, czy będą znowu u Orląt — i czy będzie ten sam pan, Dębosz, który był z nimi. — Pan Andrzej, tak będzie — odrzekła Kasia. Tegoż dnia wysłała depeszę do Zagórzan. Wieczorem zobowiązała Kmietowicza, by został w Kromiłowie, przez czas jej nieobecności. — War jest tak bardzo rozdrażniony — mówiła — że samotność ujemnie na niego działa. — Czy pani długo zabawi? — O ile mi się uda powierzyć kierownictwo budowy mojemu koledze wrócę za parę dni. — Więc pani jednak rezygnuje i ryzykuje taką odpowiedzialną pracę oddać w inne ręce? — Trudno panie, muszę! walczyłam ciężko z sobą i starałam się przekonać Wara. Ale na razie to na nic! Może go z czasem przekonam. Dziś trzeba go leczyć przede wszystkim. Ale robót przy budowie nie można zawieszać. Gdy mój kolega zgodzi się mnie zastąpić, w co wierzę, będę spokojniejsza o budowlę niż pod moim własnym kierunkiem. — Czy wolno wiedzieć nazwisko tego inżyniera? — Andrzej Dębosz. — Ach więc to ten zapewne, który pisuje artykuły o budownictwie wiejskim i o stylu naszych wsi. Prowadzi on razem z Jerzym Strzeleckim i Romanem Pobogiem z Krążą szeroką propagandę nowoczesnego budownictwa na wsi. — Tak, to on. — On pochodzi z ludu, o ile się nie mylę? — Tak, jest chłopem na swojej zagrodzie. — Ciekawy człowiek! Po wyjeździe Kasi Kmietowicz opowiedział Zebrzydowskiemu o ideach Dębosza i jego poczynaniach. Edward słuchał obojętnie skwaszony, na wzmiankę o Pobogu i Strzeleckim ożywił się. — Jak to?... więc i oni?... No, że Kasia ma coś wspólnego z jakimś Dęboszem, czy inaczej, to już zaczyna być nałogiem u niej. Dębosz, Kostrzewa i... z Zahojskich Zebrzydowska... Co?... Wspaniale! Ale żeby Pobóg i Strzelecki hołdowali tej samej manii obłędnej, tego się nie spodziewałem. — Oni obaj wyraźnie idą w kierunku demokratycznym, znani są z tego od dawna a szczególnie Strzelecki. On i u siebie w Sławohorze i w Poturzycach jest działaczem społecznym o ideach ludowo-narodowych. — Hm! Bigos się zrobił na świecie! Strzeleckiemu pewno i żona dopomaga. Pani Dada wszakże z Dobruckich, a była primo voto Turowa. To coś także w rodzaju Kostrzewa... Dębosz... Krzepa... Kto to Krzepa? Czekaj, czekaj? A wiem. Stary borowy z Krążą potem rezydent w Uchaniach. Och, dawne czasy!... — Ciebie jednakże ówczesna pani Turowa nie raziła ani trochę. — Dawne czasy! — powtórzył War. — Byłem młody, dziś jestem ruiną. — Mówiłeś to samo przed siedmiu laty, gdyś utracił Kresy. — To też od tamtej pory świecę już tylko próchnem. Mniej więcej tak samo myślała o Warze Kasia, jadąc do Lwowa. Te podróże były dla niej odpoczynkiem i ulgą. A oto musiała się ich wyrzec. Parotygodniowe obcowanie z Warem zdołało uświadomić Kasię, że rok ubiegły uczynił wyłom w uczuciach obojga. Wrażenie pierwszego spotkania było silne choć opanowane, ale potem z każdym dniem prawie występował przymus coraz bardziej gnębiący. Urok Wara trwał nad nią, ale nicość jego toczyła z urokiem walkę niebezpieczną i stopniowo zwyciężała. Bezkrytycyzm dawnej hipnozy w stosunku do Wara zaniknął zupełnie. Przeciwnie, Kasia teraz usiłowała wmawiać w siebie wiele rzeczy dawniej prostych i naturalnych, jeszcze dawniej rozkosznych, dziś trudnych do zniesienia i niewypowiedzianie drażniących. Dawny blask Wara zaćmił się jakby mgłą — Kasia wierzyła, że tylko dla niej... Istotnie świecił jakoś sztucznie. Im bardziej starał się wywrzeć na niej dawny potężny swój wpływ, tym ona była od niego dalsza. On dla niej i ona dla niego stali się niedościgłymi. Ale Kasia postanowiła przełamać się jeszcze, chcąc powstrzymać gasnącą iskrę ich ogniska.. Ostatnią ofiarą na rzecz tej idei najtrudniejszą dla siebie i najboleśniejszą było wyrzeczenie się zaczętej pracy. Czy to osiągnie pożądany? skutek, czy ten upór Wara był wolą jego czy tylko kaprysem Kasia nie dociekała. Chwilowo dla próby chciała mu dogodzić, licząc się z jego stanem nerwowym. Zamierzała wyjechać z nim gdzieś na kurację i podać to tylko jako powód, gdyż inaczej taki urlop byłby zbyt upokarzający dla niej, w jej mniemaniu. We Lwowie zjechali się prawie razem z Doboszem. Zauważyła, że zmizerniał bardzo. Patrzył na nią badawczo, jakby sondując jej myśli. Gdy mu przedstawiła swoją prośbę, Andrzej spochmurniał jeszcze bardziej. — Jestem na rozkazy pani. Dobrze, przejmę roboty... ale... — Ja wiem, że to dla pana będzie uciążliwe przy Jego własnych pracach. — Nie mówmy o tym, mniejsza o moje trudy. Prośbę pani uważam za obowiązek, ale pozwolę sobie zapytać, dlaczego to Pani robi? Czy tak będzie zawsze? Więc pani poświęci naukę, swoje zdolności, przyszłość dla kogo właściwie? Kasia wzburzyła się. — Pan się myli, panie Andrzeju, ja nie wyrzekam się swojej pracy na stałe, tylko teraz, tak się źle złożyło, że muszę przerwać na pewien czas, dla ratowania zdrowia męża. — Zdrowia? — Tak... Jest przedenerwowany, szalenie zmęczony, po prostu chory. Nieokreślony półuśmiech błądził na ustach Dębosza. — Chory — powtórzył głosem stłumionym. Kasia odczuła, że on wątpi w tę chorobę Wara i że domyśla się, iż to tylko jego żądanie by zaniechała prac rozpoczętych była oddana wyłącznie jemu. Dębosz czytał na twarzy Kasi jej myśli. Żal mi się jej zrobiło. Zdusił w sobie gniew na Edwarda za jego egoizm i rzekł serdecznie. — Powtarzam, szkoda że pani sama nie może własnego dzieła dokończyć. Zrobię wszystko, by wyręczyć panią bez zrzutu. Niech Pani będzie zupełnie spokojna. Podała mu rękę. — Wierzę i ufam panu więcej, niż sobie nawet. Ale to nie koniec próśb. — Słucham panią. — Panie Andrzeju, powołując się na obietnicę pana, daną mnie wówczas w parku Kilińskiego, co do Tomka, proszę niech go pan tymczasem weźmie do siebie. Dębosz spojrzał na nią uważnie. — Zajmować się nim nie będzie pan miał czasu, to naturalne. Ale niech on przebywa pod opieką pańskiej matki, w Zagórzanach, o ile nie zrobi to różnicy. Teraz wakacje już blisko... jemu tam u pana w domu będzie dobrze. Czy zrobi pan to dla mnie... kolego? Dębosz zrozumiał, pochylił się do jej ręki. — Tak. Zabiorę go dziś jeszcze. Muszę uporządkować moje sprawy zanim obejmę tutejsze... więc wracam do domu. — Dziękuję — szepnęła Kasia. Ale tym razem Andrzej nie wytrzymał i spytał szeptem: — On drażni pana Zebrzydowskiego, wszak się nie mylę? — Tak — odszepnęła. Andrzej ściągnął brwi... — Chce widocznie, by nic więcej nie zajmowało pani, prócz niego... — Może. Zresztą nie lubi go... O ile wuj Mohyński przywiezie pomyślne wieści o pracach Tomka, to w jesieni, da Bóg, ulokujemy go tu, we Lwowie, na naukę... Tymczasem niech pozostaje pod dobrym wpływem pana. Gdy żegnali się, Andrzej zatrzymał dłużej w dłoni rękę Kasi. — Niech pani pisuje do mnie jak do... brata — z męką wypowiedział to słowo — i proszę pamiętać, że ofiary czynione jednostronnie tylko... nie zawsze zdobywają upragniony cel, natomiast częściej utrudniają życie, niweczą własne dążności, gaszą zapał i wreszcie rujnują. Gdy zaś po spełnionych ofiarach na darmo, zostaje taka ruina duchowa i pustka, nic nie ukoi żalu ani goryczy nawet rozpaczy po utraconych, bezcennych darach Bożych i zmarnowanym czasie. Kasię przeniknął przykry nad wyraz dreszcz trwogi. Pożegnanie z Tomkiem było żałosne. Chłopak jakkolwiek cieszył się, że jedzie do Dębosza ale przywiązał się do Kasi gorąco i nie umiał już sobie wyobrazić życia bez jej opieki. — Niechże pani dziedziczka, najdroższa moja pani, nie zapomni o mnie a przyjeżdża do Zagórzan często, często — chlipał przypięty do jej ręki. — Przyjadę na pewno. Pracuj dużo, masz przybory i bądź spokojny. Myślę o tobie. Myślimy oboje z panem Andrzejem. Spojrzała na Dębosza i rzekła tylko do niego. — Będzie mi smutno bez tego chłopczyny. A on odważył się szepnąć: — Niech pani przyjedzie... ale zawiadomiwszy mnie uprzednio, abym był w domu. — Przyjadę. Gdy się rozstali, Dębosz był zły na siebie. Wywołałem zdawkową obietnicę. Ona już... znowu nie jest całkowicie sobą... tamten rozciąga nad nią... nowe wpływy.